What Do You Mean I'm in Love?
by the keyboard links me to you
Summary: Akashi needs to understand that when you like someone, you're supposed to confess and ask them out, not try to run them over with a bike.


**What Do You Mean I'm in Love?**

Stepping out of Furihata's room, Kuroko noticed a figure leaning beside the door he had just exited through. Realizing who it was, a sigh slipped out from his mouth before he proceeded with gently closing the door shut.

"Akashi-kun." he said, detaching his hand from the knob and finally facing the redhead.

The mismatched eyed captain maintained his calm expression but didn't look at the bluenette in the eyes—he couldn't. For a moment, they fell into a mentally strenuous silence until Akashi finally managed to get his thoughts together. Scoffing a bit, he asked, eyes glued to the ground, "…How is he?"

Figuring that Akashi won't be looking at him in the eyes anytime soon, Kuroko gave up in attempting to make eye contact. With eyes now on the door he just passed through, he replied in his usual monotonous voice, "Furihata-kun's fine. Just minor injuries…_as usual_."

Akashi cringe a bit at the last part of Kuroko's statement.

_That's right…_

Today was the fourth time Furihata had been brought to the hospital for the week because of an a_ccident_ involving—more like _caused by_—Akashi. The first time it happened, Akashi _accidentally _sent a ball _darting_ straight towards the brunette's head during a practice match for no particular reason (more like, a reason Akashi didn't really know himself). The second time it happened, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles _accidentally _dunked a ball right at the mousy boy's head, again during a practice match, because of the same reason. The third time it happened, he _accidentally _passed the ball to Furihata's _balls _(same event, same reason). And well the fourth time it happened…

_He ran over Furihata with a bicycle_.

Pursing his lips, he straightened his back and finally met Kuroko's eyes, in an attempt to intimidate the other, "I have no time to play games, Tetsuya." he muttered. Heaving a sigh, he unfolded his arms and snorted, "Nevertheless, send him my apology. I shall be taking my leave now." Saying so, he turned his back from his former teammate and was in the process of walking away when he heard Kuroko invite him.

"It's unusual for Akashi-kun to be like this. How about we go eat in a café and talk?"

Akashi stopped dead in his tracks.

"There is nothing to talk about, Tetsuya."

* * *

Some time after the Winter Cup, Akashi managed to get back in good terms with his former teammates, get in better terms with his current teammates and get in okay terms with his adversaries, the members of the Seirin Team especially. Because of this, practice matches between the two teams became often.

Akashi being Rakuzan's point guard and Furihata being a point guard in Seirin's team, the two somewhat ended up spending an awful amount of time together. Nobody knew when and how—it just happened. Before anyone could make any violent reaction, the two became really well-acquainted—_perhaps too well-acquainted_, Akashi inwardly commented as he thought about his relationship with the brunette.

Despite his brisk rejection of Kuroko's invitation to talk things over, somehow, the shadow still managed to get him talk to him anyway. As they sat beside each other on a park bench, Kuroko began _attacking _him skillfully with wordplay, starting the conversation with, "Do you hate Furihata-kun?" and continuing with, "…Then how do you feel about Furihata-kun?" after his dry reply, which was a "No." by the way.

Just like how he felt for his acquaintance, he had no idea how Kuroko got him to open up to him—shit just happened. The next thing he knew, he was there actually thinking things through and describing to his former teammate how Furihata made him feel—God, does he hate Tetsuya for being such a manipulative little shit, even more than he is.

"…I don't hate him." Akashi started, eyes glued to the ground.

Kuroko quietly stared at him, "Is that so? Then why does Akashi-kun keep on doing things that are likely to cause damage to Furihata-kun?"

The question cast a frown upon Akashi' face. Grudgingly, he replied, "I…am not certain. However, it's just that, when I see him I…" Akashi paused. For a moment, he pondered if it would be wise to tell Kuroko about it. Deducting that he didn't want to go on like this forever and considering that he may actually _need help_, he sighed and continued.

"Lately, whenever I would see Kouki, I…would feel uncomfortable. Currently, even as of we speak, my mind is filled with him and my chest is hurting for some reason I cannot grasp. I've already consulted the doctor, but he said I was perfectly fine. I believe he had overlooked something though, because the pain in my chest isn't going away. In fact, it's intensifying, especially when I…see him. The pounding is so annoying that I just… want to get rid of him—but somehow, I don't. I…have no idea what this is. It doesn't seem to be hate though."

Kuroko deadpanned at Akashi—although he did it most of the time with everyone, the blankness of his face right now seemed awfully different than how it always usually would. To be quite honest, Kuroko looked more of stupefied than blank—stupefied at Akashi's _stupidity _that was.

Tempted to give Akashi a roundhouse kick in hopes that it might help him get his thinking straight, Kuroko closed his eyes and mentally counted to three. Feeling his blood pressure decrease, he reopened his eyes and gazed straight at Akashi's, "…Akashi-kun, so you're telling me that all of these _little accidents_, including what you've just did a few hours ago, which was run over Furihata-kun with a bike, was all because you _feel that way_ towards him?"

With brows slightly furrowed and eyes darted to his side, he replied with all honesty, "…Yes."

Kuroko kept his breathing in check. He couldn't believe it—how could Akashi possibly not know what he was feeling? _And he dared call himself absolute?_ Kuroko may have just lost his faith in humanity. Heaving a deep sigh, he decided to ask one final question before he told Akashi what may the _problem_ be just to be sure, "Akashi-kun, what do you think about Furihata-kun?"

There was silence. And then…

"I think that Kouki is…very hardworking. Although he is easily intimidated, he always tries to not allow himself to get easily eaten away by his fears. He doesn't give up without putting up a reasonable fight. He is also quite passionate about basketball, and his plays, although not like ours, leave an impression. Seeing him do his best, work hard and give it his all—it makes me feel quite shameful of how I played basketball before. I…He…Kouki is an admirable person."

Again, there was silence. And then…Kuroko was sure.

"Akashi-kun, you're supposed to confess to the one you like and ask them out. Not try to run them over with a bicycle."

Everyone had a flaw alright.

"He's not a priest, Tetsuya."

Kuroko was just about to ask where Akashi got that idea when he figured it out on his own.

"…Akashi-kun, that's…_you've got it all wrong_."

It seemed like nobody's perfect after all.


End file.
